


A Surprising Past

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [22]
Category: Fantastic Four (2015), Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Magical Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sue learns a surprising truth about her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprising Past

"Fantastic!" Reed marveled at the futuristic, labcoat-esque Barrier Jacket he was now clad in. "And you say this is magic, not science?"

"Technically, it's both," explained Shamal. "Devices are used to focus and/or enhance a mage's abilities, carrying out certain aspects of the spell casting process that an ordinary human mind cannot efficiently handle. While they are not always necessary, they are highly prevalent for practitioners of both the Belkan and Mid-Childan systems."

"So there is a logical aspect to magic," Reed murmured. "This just keeps getting more and more amazing."

At that moment, Sue entered the room, accompanied by a tall, green-haired woman. Upon seeing Johnny, she ran forward and hugged him.

"Johnny! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Yeah, well..."

"Ah, good. Everyone's here." The green-haired woman gestured for everyone to be seated. "My name is Lindy Harlaown, and I'm sure you're wondering why we came here instead of returning you to your world. The reason has to do with Susan here."

"But she didn't come with us," Ben commented.

"True, but the name Franklin Storm rang a bell. And I think I know why."

(4)

"WHAT?"

"It's true, Susan." Shamal tapped at the keyboard, bringing up a file on the monitor. The accompanying picture showed a blonde woman, similar to Sue in appearance. "Sana Aishin, your birth mother, was a TSAB agent. She was stranded on Earth, where she gave birth to you. Her familiar, Imira, witnessed your adoption, and kept an eye on you up until a few years ago, when she was able to return to Mid-Childa."

Sue put a hand to her head, leaning back in her chair. "...What about my father?"

"Sana had a fiancé, but he died about two weeks before her crash. It's possible that he was your father, but it's also possible that you were conceived on Earth."

Johnny could see that this was a lot for Sue to handle, as could Reed and Ben.

"Don't worry, Susie. We're here for ya."

"Yeah. 'Sides, you're still my sister, adopted or not."

Sue smiled weakly. "Thanks boys. That means a lot to me."

**Author's Note:**

> -In this universe, Reed, Ben, and Johnny encountered the Wolkenritter, who had been investigating unusual signals coming from Planet Zero. Those signals were from the Garden of Time, which had crashed into Planet Zero after the Jewel Seed incident. When the 'protoplasm' erupted, the three were pulled out, while Victor sought shelter inside the Garden.  
> -The FF's devices are as follows:  
> Reed: Gwydion (figure from Welsh myth)  
> Ben: Behemoth (monster from Jewish lore)  
> Sue: Zaria (Slavic goddess of beauty)  
> Johnny: Trismegistus (Title belonging to Hermes)


End file.
